Konoha Dating Service
by Momoko Asuka
Summary: At the Konoha dating service we will try our utmost hardest to find you the most suitable match...whether you like it or not. joint Between me and Doremi Harukaze
1. Grand Opening

Konoha Dating Service

This is Momoko Asuka and Doremi Harukaze and our friend Elena.

Rated teen, for mostly language.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! IF WE DID WE WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS!!!!

Our characters are going to be in this but there are NOT going to be paired up with characters from the series at all!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Grand Opening**

In the village of Konoha, there is a ninja dating service for those busy ninjas who have no time to have a romantic life. It is run by three beautiful young girls.

There was Riri Sutaru, with light pink eyes and hair in two buns on the back of her head with four ribbons and a bead on each ribbons, a bit of hair hung almost at her shoulders that was not in her buns. A black buckle up choker around her neck, a strapless black top that showed most of her stomach with black fishnet attached to the top of her shirt the fishnet stop at the bottom of her choker. Dark blue low-rise jeans hung on her hips with a black spike studded belt with a silver chain hanging off her pants, black boots that went to her knees hidden under her jeans completed her outfit.

There was Bluey Mizuho, with ocean blue eyes and hair in two pointed buns on either side of her head with large curls coming out from each one. She wore a light blue tank top with blue jeans, a long sting of white beads wrapped around her neck a few times, several gold bracelets hung from her wrists, a dark brown belt, and blue sneakers completed her look.

There was also Erru Tsubasa, with chocolate brown eyes and hair that was half way down her back. She wore black skirt with a white butterfly embodied onto it that went down to her knees, a white t-shirt, a jeweled butterfly clip in her hair, and cute black shoes completed the look.

Today was the grand opening for the Konoha Dating Service, and the place was fairly busy for it's first day of business.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to the Konoha Dating Service, how may we be of service?" A blue-eyed girl spoke cheerfully to the incoming customers.

Bluey directed the customers to a moody teen with pink hair and eyes, who just spoke like she didn't give a damn about anything or anyone, though that really didn't matter to all the males who came in and saw her rather large chest. "Take this form and fill it out, be as honest as you can for it will better allow us to find a suitable match for you."

Soon it was Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai filling out the forms.

"Arigatou! The day your results come in, we will inform you," Erru said collecting the forms, and making a nice, neat pile.

'_I hope I get with Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto thought.

'_Damn it, they better put me with Sasuke!'_ Both Ino and Sakura thought, even though Sasuke didn't even come.

'_I'll be with Sakura FOREVER!!!'_ Lee grinned, walking out of the door…practically skipping because he was so happy.

'…' Shino's thoughts

'_I hope I am with Naruto-kun'_ Hinata blushes, awkwardly staring at Naruto on her way out.

The others thought are not important to this moment.

Later, near closing time to be exact

No one was left and the trio was going to start closing shop for the night when Sasuke came cautiously in as though the place was beneath him; but the trio didn't seem to notice but they did have huge grins on their faces.

"Konbanwa! How may we help you?" they spoke in unison to Sasuke.

"I'm here to try this stupid service of yours." He spoke in a tone that stated this was beneath him.

"Alright…" Riri spoke in a weird tone that would make anyone uneasy, but Sasuke was an Uchiha, they didn't show uneasiness.

"You have pretty hair……." Bluey said staring at Sasuke, "HI!!!!!!" starts waving franticly.

Sasuke look uncomfortable after that.

"Right, don't mind her, it's late and she needs to go to bed. So, anyway, here; fill out this form as honestly as you can and we'll do our best to find that best match possibly for you." Riri smiled as she explained things to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the form filled it as quickly as he could and gave it back to Riri.

"Arigatou, when we have the results we shall inform you." Riri told him and put the form on top of the pile of form that were filled in that day.

Just as Sasuke was just about to leave Bluey glomped onto him saying "You have pretty hair…."

Sasuke tried to walk away but just ended up dragging her along, so instead he opted to shoving her off him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DON'T REJECT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bluey screamed as she was pushed off Sasuke.

"Bluey-chan, what about Kiba?" Riri asked the now crying girl.

She instantly stopped crying and looked at Riri. "She shall not have my Kiba!!!" Bluey yelled then passed out as sleep took her over.

"Like I said don't mind her she's just tired, anyway Good bye, have a nice night." Riri spoke to Sasuke and he just nodded his head and walked back to his home thinking _'What the fuck have I gotten myself into….'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There chapter one is complete!!! Ta-da! anyway this is a joint so it's going on both Momoko Asuka's and Doremi Harukaze's accounts here, we don't know iff Elena has one but if she does we'll inform you ok! Bye bye!


	2. The Pervert and the Professionals

Konoha Dating Service

YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER!!! This chapter the professionals come in!

Disclaimer: read the first chapters….

On with the insanity!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Pervert and The Professionals**

It was a nice sunny day outside in the village of Konoha, much to the displeasure of the girls of the Konoha Dating Service, since they had no business what so ever.

"There's nothing to do…"Bluey whined.

"Shouldn't we be matching people up?" Erru asked

"Bah! Too lazy…." Riri answered.

A few minutes later Riri spoke up. "You know what we need? We need fish!"

"Fish?" Erru exclaimed

"Fishy?" Bluey tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, fish! I'll be back! Don't blow anything up while I'm gone!" she called as she ran out the door, Bluey and Erru staring at her retreating back in confusion.

Just then a man with long white hair and red lines going down his face came waltzing in, with a creepy look on his face. He walked up to Bluey's Desk and asked. "So how does this work? I fill out some form or something and then I get to go out with one of you fine ladies."

"No" Erru answered for the confused blue haired girl.

"You fill out a form and we'll match you with one of the people who have also filled out forms at this agency." Explained an annoyed Brunette.

"How about we skip that and I go out with one of you?"

"No" Erru said bluntly.

"Well then, I probably should tell you my name first," The old man grinned. "My name is Jiraiya, the toad sage! One of the three sannin!"

Bluey and Erru just sat there, "…who?"

Jiraiya stood in shock and smiled, "well then, what a better way to get to know someone but with a date?"

"I said no!" Erru said again, firmly.

"Who said I was talking to you! Come on, you know you want to go on a date with me," Jiraiya said to Bluey, grabbing her hand.

"Guys I'm back!!" Riri shouted, carrying a fish bowl with 2 fish and an electric fan. Riri looked over to Jiraiya, who was bugging Bluey, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!! PERVERT GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" Riri put down the fish bowl and started beating him with the fan.

-5 minutes later-

Jiraiya was on the floor, a bit of a bloody nose from seeing Riri's oversized chest, and beaten to snot for harassing Bluey.

"Now what do you want?!!" Riri questioned, waiting for him to say the wrong thing so she could hit him again.

"Hey, did you guys…. Hey Ero-sennin!!" Naruto said looking at him beat up on the floor.

"Ne, ne, Ero-sennin what happened to you?" Naruto questioned the toad hermit.

"A wonderful thing kid, a very wonderful thing; even if I had to go through all the pain, I'd do it again." Jiraiya smiled as his nosebleed increased.

"HENTAI!!!" Riri screamed as she kicked him the side, sending him flying out the door and crashing into the wall across the street.

"Yup, definitely worth it…hehehe" he giggled as he slid down the wall.

Bluey ran out of the building and went up to Jiraiya, but stood a bit away from him. "Are you alright?"

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!!!!!" Riri screamed from inside the building.

"Such violent behavior" Jiraiya mumbled as he stood up. "I'll be fine."

"Haven't you ever been told to treat your elders with respect?" Jiraiya questioned the pink head girl

"Riri-chan doesn't treat anyone with respect only her friends and peoples she likes." Bluey answered the question for her.

"Right Bluey-chan come on, we're closing shop for today, there's no business anyway." Riri called the blue haired girl in.

"Okay, but its only noon" Bluey said as she came into the shop again.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, buy me ramen!" Naruto whined at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go kid." The toad hermit sighed.

"See ya guys, I hope I get my results soon!" Naruto called to the trio of girls as he went off with Jiraiya to get Ramen.

"Right…Bye bye" Erru waved as the two left.

Erru spoke up after the two were out of sight. "We still need to match people up you know….."

"Hmmm, we'll do that tonight, let's close shop and name the fish!!" Riri smiled.

After closing up shop, Riri and Bluey got out a desk and put the fish in to separate fish bowls, they were each placed on one end of the desk. Erru had gotten out nameplate thingies to put in front of the fish bowls so everyone knew whom they were.

Riri took one of the nameplates and scribbled a name onto it and but it down in front of a bright orange colored fish. The name read 'Bob'.

"Bob?" Erru questioned

"Yup! Bob, you two can name the other one, ok" she smiled as she sat down.

"We need to name this one…." Erru spoke, as she looked at the brightly colored fish that looked like a three year old took water-proof markers and scribbled all over it.

"Mr. Scribbles!!!" Bluey chimed

"Mr. Scribbles?" Erru questioned once again.

Bluey just nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright" Erru sighed as she scribbled his name onto the nameplate, and set it down in front of him.

"Ok, that jobs done." Erru sighed.

"No, we're not done yet, we have to give they a job!!" Bluey piped up.

"A job? …Hmm….how about professional listeners?" Erru suggested.

"Ok!" Bluey chimed and took another nameplate and wrote 'Professional Listeners' on it. She then set the plate down in between the two fish.

"'K! Now that we're all down that, let's get this going." Riri spoke up as she plugged in the fan she bet up Jiraiya with. Miraculously, it work and the rest of the after noon Riri sat at her desk with the fan going, wind in her face. It is believed she slept the entire time, while Erru and Bluey went shopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! End of chapter 2! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Anyway, Jiraiya came in and fish!! Nest chapter the matching shall begin. And Bluey shall meet …"YOU HAVE PRETTY HAIR!!" again…..


	3. Match Making

Konoha Dating Service

Yay! Third chappie! heehee

Orochi comes in YAAAAY!!!!! His secret life is going to the gay bar with Kabuto!!

Erru, Riri, and Bluey(c) us

Naruto characters not ours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Match Making 

"Riri-chan wake up!!" Erru shook Riri awake from her sleep. "We have to do the match making tonight!!"

"I'm awake!" Riri shot her head up and then let it fall back down just as quickly.

"No, you're not! Now get up!" Erru yelled in her ear. Riri finally got up and turned off the fan.

"Ok, ok, let's get this over with." Riri yawned as she walked up the back stairs to get to their living area upstairs. Sitting down at the dining room table.

Bluey was laying on the couch in the living room, half asleep listening to music on the TV.

"Bluey come on, we need to match people!!" Erru shouted, walking over to the dining table.

Bluey just waved her arm up so they could see, "ughhhhh….."

"Bluey……" Riri said firmly, giving a glare, even though Bluey couldn't see.

All they heard was a THUD. Bluey rolled off the couch onto the floor, "I can't get up…"

"BLUEY!!!!!" Riri and Erru shouted in unison.

"Fine, Jesus!" Bluey grumbled, getting up and sitting at the table. "Ugggghhhhhh!!!!! I'm soooo bored!!!"

Erru set two piles of papers on the table. "Whatever, Bluey… anyway, this pile is females and this pile is males." She spoke putting a hand on each pile.

"Alright…give me the males pile…" Riri told Erru, who just gave her the pile not thinking much of it. Riri took the first two sheets of papers off the pile (which just so happened to be Naruto and Sasuke's forms) and then took a stapler and stapled the two sheets together.

"What the FUCK are you doing!!??" Erru yelled at Riri actions.

"...Making yaoi….." Riri spoke bluntly

"….." Erru's eye was literally twitching.

Out of nowhere loud snoring could be heard. Riri and Erru look over at Bluey who was asleep on the table.

"Guess she's out…." Riri mumbled.

"Yes…HEY!! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!" Erru yelled.

"What? What subject?…I don't like math….." Riri looked at Erru with half lidded eyes.

"You're falling asleep aren't you!!" Erru accused Riri.

Another THUD was heard, Bluey fell on the floor…again, this time she didn't wake up but she managed to get back up on the chair…somehow.

"…." Riri and Erru stared at Bluey for a minute.

"Ok…um… Neji can be with….. umm… This Chinese girl!!" Riri pick up some papers and looked at them…"umm…name: TenTen"

"Alright…" Erru took the papers and stapled them together.

Riri grabbed some more papers and looked at them. "um…'Deer'maru and 'Pig' can be together…" handed the papers over to be stapled.

"um…Asuma…and Kunai?" "Kurenai!" "What ever, here." "Love of god." Erru mumbled as she did her stapling job.

"Uh….Kiba…..and um….what's this say?" Riri said holding up the paper for Erru to read.

"Hinata…Kiba and Hinata?" Erru asked.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard and a flash of blue and Erru was down. Thud. Bluey had tackle Erru from the other side of the table…"SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she was screaming while shaking Erru back and forth. "Alright! Alright, who should she be with?" Bluey stopped for a second and thought for a minute. "Shino." "Fine" "OK!" Bluey passed out again.

"That was kinda freaky…." Riri giggled for no reason.

As Erru stapled Hinata's and Shino's forms together, Riri grabbed the next form from the females pile. "Sakura Haruno….that name is familiar…why? I'm sure there's a reason I'm suppose to remember this name…." Riri mumbled to her self as she read parts of the form, she came to a part that read. _'Who would you LIKE to be with? (Doesn't mean you'll get with them): Sasuke! Because he is my one true love and everyone else's love is fake and I'm so much prettier than all those whores. I'm smarter too and I can kick major ass too!! CHA!! Sasuke's Mine!!!'_ "ok…next question…" _'Describe yourself (since we won't remember what you look like.): well, I have lovely bright pink short hair, a gorgeous body that any man would desire (like Sasuke), I have beautiful green eyes, I am smart, and able to kick ass and still be a lady. All in all I am perfect! (especially for Sasuke!!)' _"This girl has problems…..but it sounds kinda familiar…."

"What are you doing Riri?" Erru asked.

"Reading crack…." Riri mumbled.

"Wait!! This is that bitch that wouldn't let me sleep cause she wanted to let me know like a hundred times she HAD to be pair with Sasuke!!!" Riri spoke as she finally remembered. "Let's pair her with Lee!!" Riri chimed happily.

"…." Erru stared at Riri "I think you need to go to bed…"

"Maybe, hey! Let's take two boxes put females in one box and males in the other and pick randomly from each box to make pairs!! Then I can go to sleep!!" Riri spoke up.

"Alright!" Erru agreed as she set about setting the process up.

-A few hours later and about a couple of hundred pairings-

Riri, Bluey and Erru were all in bed sound asleep.

It was about 4 a.m. when all three girls woke up to a sudden noise, it was a girl screaming for help. They all ran outside to see what is the problem. Two weird people, an old snake man, and a teen boy, were harassing a girl.

"What the hell?!! Can't you do that somewhere else? PEOPLE, LIKE ME ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!" Riri yelled at the little group.

Snake man turned and looked at Riri with a questioning look. "And who might you be?"

"None of your fucking business!" Riri answered.

"Do you run this shop here?" the other guy asked, while pointing to the dating service sign.

"And if we do?" Erru spoke up behind Riri.

"Lord Orochimaru would like to use your services." The guy answered.

"…Right…and you are?" Erru questioned.

"I am Kabuto."

"…'Orchid'maru.. and 'Kaboom'….ok" Bluey rubbed her eye tiredly as she spoke.

"No! O-RO-CHI-MA-RU! AND KA-BU-TO!" Kabuto said specifically.

"what ever, fill these out…" Erru handed them each a form and they filled them out and handed them back. The girl they were harassing had already disappeared.

"O…K….Back to Bed!" Riri rose her hand into the air and marched back into the house. Bluey had already gone back in the house and was asleep in bed. Erru before going to bed stapled the two forms together with out looking at them and set them on the stack of other completed matches and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was suppose to come back in…..but we stayed up till three in the morning and got really hyper and wrote this pile of crack instead!!

Read and review Please!! Especially on Momoko's cause she gets none. But don't leave Doremi out either…..

Bye-Bee!


	4. Festival Fun Or Not

Konoha Dating Service

Yay! The forth chapter! Soon KSD will be over…NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Ok, now that that's said and over with let's move on, ne?

Disclaimer: read the first chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------\

Chapter 4: Festival Fun….or Not

It was early morning and the girls were out shopping for the summer festival, when they were suppose to be finishing the other forms.

"I hate shopping!!!" Bluey screamed, she had already gone through 5 kimonos in like 3 stores.

"Well maybe if you would shut up and pick one, we could've been done by now!" Erru replied to her friends rant.

"Ohhhh this one is pretty, ooooh but this one has sparkles!" Riri said in the background, "damn, why do they have to be soo expensive! They're so pretty! And soft!!"

"Riri! Stop acting like a retard!" Erru turned around and yelled.

"I am not! Not everyone is like you and gets a kimono on the first try!! And they are pretty…." Riri retorted.

"Whatever!" Erru Grumbled and turned to face Bluey again but she was gone. "Where the hell did she go!?" She Screamed.

"Hey, Bluey! Try this one on! You might like it, since Erru-baka isn't the one that picked it out!" Riri Smiled as she held up a light blue Kimono with a bubble pattern on it. "I think it suits you!"

"Fine! I'll try it on, but this is the last one got it!" Bluey grumbled and grabbed the kimono and went to the changing room.

"And I'll take this one." Riri stated as she held purple kimono with a butterfly pattern on it.

"You're not going to try it on?" Erru questioned.

"I already did…." Riri Replied like it was obvious information.

"When you do that!? Wait! Never mind, I really don't want to know." Erru shook her head.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to tell you anyway." Riri stated.

"Why you b-" "I'm Done." Bluey interrupted Erru.

"Great….why aren't you wearing it?"

"Cause I like it and I'm gonna get this one."

"Finally…"

"Let's pay for these and go back to the shop." Riri said as she took Bluey's kimono and went to the cash; Erru had already bought her kimono at a different store.

Once back at the shop Riri put up a sign that said 'All matching results will be available after the Konoha Summer Festival. KDS Management'

"There, now to take a nap!" Riri mumbled happily to herself as she went inside but she wasn't quick enough for a certain pink haired slut stopped her.

"Eh! YOU! Tell me I'm matched with Sasuke." She demanded out of Riri

"Sure! Your Matched with Sasuke, along with the other billion girls who demanded I tell them that…which they're really not…" Riri mocked her.

"Well, you said **THEY** are not matched with Sasuke, so that must mean I am." She boldly stated.

"No" Riri replied bluntly. "None of you little whores are paired with Sasuke, that includes you, you pink haired slut."

Sakura just stared at Riri a gape at the fact(s) that she was just insulted and the she wasn't paired with Sasuke, **HER SASUKE! **(Momoko: Yeah right…)

"Don't stare it's rude!" Riri said as she finally went in side and locked the door. 'If she breaks down the door, she's paying.' Riri thought to herself as she went up stairs.

Bluey had watched the whole thing out her bedroom window, along with Erru. "Wow….no comment!" Bluey laughed, walking down the stairs.

Erru just shook her head and thought to herself, 'I'm not even going to bother with it. She already stapled Naruto and Sasuke's forms together, and Sakura and Lee's together, so whats done is done! …I'm hungry!'

Bluey just happened to walk outside to see Hinata walking with Kiba. Hinata was already dressed in her kimono, 'Hinata has a chest?! She always wears that damn jacket so you can't see much, but she has a little package growing!' Bluey looked at her chest, then to Hinata's, 'damn small chest of mine!'

Bluey ended up stalking, the two for the rest of the day till she had to go home, to get ready.

By the time Bluey got home Erru and Riri were already for the festival. Riri in her purple kimono, and Erru in her orange kimono with a flower pattern on it.

"Bluey, why are you so late?" Riri asked.

"yeah"

"uh…uh…I got lost!" Bluey quickly thought of an excuse.

"oh, well then get ready or we'll be late." Erru sort of commanded.

"Right, right" Bluey nodded her head as she ran up the stairs and got ready.

As they walked along the streets and looked at the pretty lanterns hung up around and the food that left the air smelling delicious, Bluey seen Hinata with Kiba…again!!

'That's it!' Bluey thought to herself, following the two.

Riri looked behind her to see Bluey was gone, "she left us!" Riri turned her head to see a giant stuffed bunny, "oh Bunny!!" Riri walked up to the stand, to play a game of something.

"That leaves me," Erru sighed, looking around for something to do. Soon enough Erru found a bunch of little accessory stands full of jewelry to keep her busy.

Basically, everyone went off and did their own thing till the festival was over.

As they headed back to the shop they where stopped by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Orchid and Kaboom!!" Bluey cheered.

"I told you…!" Kabuto stopped himself, realizing it would be pointless to tell her, "so who did you pair us up with?!"

"That's confidential information," Erru replied, as they began to walk past the two.

"Tell us or we will force it out of you!!" Kabuto threatened the girls.

"You wanna know?" Riri asked.

"Yeah,"

"Do you **REALLY** wanna know?" Riri persisted.

"Tell us damn it!" Orochimaru shouted at Riri.

"You two will make a lovely couple, thanks bye!" Riri laughed, as they continued walking home.

"What?!!!" Kabuto screeched.

"Shut up!!! I'm tired and…..I'm tired!! So shut up! Suck it up! And go the f HOME!!!" Bluey screamed at the two, she watched Kiba and Hinata the whole night and she's going to snap.

"I'm tired of these games, tell us who were really paired up with." Orochimaru said in a really creepy voice.

"Look, you really wanna find out wait till tomorrow like everyone else, ok." Riri told him.

"sorry, I really don't feel like it." He replied.

"oh, your not gonna feel like a lot of things when I'm done with ya." Riri muttered.

"What was that!?' Kabuto snapped

"…and you too." Riri glared.

Bluey and Erru had already started to walk back home leaving Riri behind.

"Guess, I'm stuck with dealing with you." Riri muttered glaring some more.

'I'm tired damn it!' Riri thought

"Well, if your not gonna tell us, we'll force it out of you!" Kabuto declared.

"…right…when pigs fly…" Riri stated bored.

After half an hour of fighting and beating the shit out of Orochimaru and Kabuto, Riri finally got home and changed out of her kimono and went to bed, tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------/

YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

More 3-4 in the morning crack filled goodness!!

Ok, there's one more chapter left and maybe a bonus chapter depending on how we feel.

And everyone we would like you help! We need to figure out who all the sensei's are gonna be paired up with; we alreadt got Asuma and Kurenai, so come on help us out! PLEASE!!!

Oh, and review more on Momoko's file too. Read & Review.

Now time for bed

Bye-bee


	5. Test Results

Konoha Dating Service

Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!! Finally……I think…….

Oh before we forget, since we're like that, our pairings are limited only because we're 1. going off what characters we know, and 2. too lazy to do research.

Bluey's little rant: OK PEOPLES!!! Last chapter, woot! Ok yeah, on the first chapter we said we wouldn't be pairing our characters with characters from Naruto……well….we lied!!! 'Cause frankly, I hate the pairing of KibaxHinata, sooo yeah!! The End of my rant!

Disclaimer: you should know by now…and if not…go look at chapter one's…..

------------------------------------------------------------------/

Chapter 5 – Test Results

It was a lovely sunshiney filled day, the birds chirping, the crazy mob people banging on the door of Konoha Dating Service front door demanding their results; yes, it was a perfect day.

Not only could you hear the birds chirping, the mob screaming, but you could hear the faint snore of Bluey, the quiet Erru, and Riri……muttering about her lovely…oh so lovely yaoi!

Thud

Falling off the bed, Bluey got up to the sound of screaming, drool down the side of her face; and poor Bluey, being half asleep thought all the screaming meant something bad was happening and began to panic.

"OMG!!!!" Bluey screamed, quite effectively waking up Erru but not Riri who just rolled over and grunted.

Erru yawned, "what's wrong Bluey? It's only….." Erru looked over to her alarm clock, "..11 am!!!" Erru fell out of bed, trying to scramble up, hearing all of the shouting outside.

"Riri, GET UP!!!" Erru yelled at Riri as she got up and threw a pillow in the pink haired teen's general direction, but hit the wall instead.

"I'm up….I think…..did I leave the toaster on last night…..??" Riri not fully awake started to ramble.

Bluey opened the window, "YO PEOPLE!!!!" Bluey cleared her voice, "Wait patiently, we'll be down in about….." Bluey looks back to the other 2.

"In about 4 hours……" Riri mumbled, her face landing on her pillow.

"In a half hour!!!" Erru shouted, trying to push Riri off her mattress.

Bluey turned back to the window, "We'll be down in half hour!!! Break anything and I'll kill you!!!!! After you pay….." Bluey slammed the window shut, "that's my good deed of the day…..Back to bed!!!"

After finally getting down stairs and telling Bluey she couldn't go back to bed and dragging her with them they finally opened the shop, though they had to have Riri swing a broom around to get everyone away from the door long enough for them to full open.

A bunch of people came in and were out quickly, some were happy with their results and some were unhappy, and some were…indifferent…… We'll just tell you the results of the important people!!

-Yamanaka Ino,

You are most compatible with Nara Shikamaru. (Same for Shika, reverse names!)

Ino paused, then blushed at Shikamaru, "I finally realized my deep love for Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman……."

-Hyuuga Hinata

You are most compatible with Aburame Shino.

Hinata blushes and poked her fingers together, "….but I really like Naruto-kun…"

Bluey mumbled sharply, "Shut up! No you don't!!"

Hinata sighed and walked away. Shino……no comment for him!

-Yuuhi Kurenai

You are most compatible with Sarutobi Asuma.

Kurenai smiles, "well then….." she walked out quite pleased.

Asuma scratched his head, "alrighty….." he followed Kurenai out.

-Jiraiya

You are most compatible with Tsunade. Note in the corner of the paper: You deserve this!!! –Riri

Jiraiya stared blankly at the piece of paper in disbelief. "I…can't be…no way……."

Riri smiled evily, "way!"

Tsunade was having a similar reaction on the other side of the small shop and upon realizing what had just happened, stormed out of the building.

-Umino Iruka

You are most compatible with Hatake Kakashi.

The reaction these two each had are not able to be given at this time due to the fact that…well Kakashi kinda went Poof with Iruka….is that a good thing?

-Haruno Sakura

You are most compatible with Rock Lee.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" a load screech could be head for miles. A certain pinked haired slut could not happy with the fact that she was not paired with Sasuke,** Her SASUKE.**

"Is something wrong?" Riri smiled from her desk.

Sakura turned and glared at Riri "Yes, yes there is! I am not paired with Sasuke!!! I demand retest!! And if what ever stupid machine your using keeps saying that I'm not compatible with Sasuke, I want my money back!!!" Sakura complained and demanded.

"...Who needs machines?" Riri muttered under her breath.

Out of no where. "I did it Guy-sensei!!"

"….right…well, I'm sure you are aware that we do not do refunds!" Riri told Sakura.

Erru's voice interrupted through the noise "Don't do flips!! Stop that!! Don't chop the desk in half!!"

"uh…well I don't have time to be wasting talking to you, you pink haired slut!" Riri said as she promptly started to ignore Sakura.

-Inuzuka Kiba

You are most compatible with Mizuho Bluey!!!

Kiba looked up from his paper, looking at Bluey, who was smiling brightly. "….uhhh……"

"Hihi!!!!!!!!!" Bluey shouted, "looks like we're compatible!!"

Kiba laughed nervously, and turned around, beginning to walk out of the shop.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Bluey lunged out of her chair and clung onto Kiba's waist, "_**We're COMPATIBLE!!!!**_ " Bluey said evily.

Soon everyone had cleared out of the shop…well except for Kiba who some how ended up tied up stairs in the living room.

And so, Sasuke came wandering in with Naruto behind him…why?

"I'm here for my stupid results…." Sasuke stated.

"I am too!!" Naruto smiled.

Riri smiled evilly. "The yaoi has arrived!!" She called out joyously.

"What!!??" Sasuke questioned.

"nothing…." Riri smiled as she handed them each their own slips of paper.

-Uchiha Sasuke

You are compatible with Uzumaki Naruto. (please note the random hearts on the paper…..)

"W…what the hell is this!!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yaoi!" Riri smiled and clapped her hands.

"……." Naruto was very quiet, which was kinda scary…

"Naruto what do you think of that load of crap!?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, blankly.

"Do something!!" Riri yelled, with a camera in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other.

"HELP!!!!" Kiba's scream came from up-stairs. "SASUKE!!!"

"….let's not pay attention to that!" Riri smile trying to get the two boys to say something to each other and do something yaoi related.

"Naruto…"

"….."

"S..Sasuke….."

"What is it?"

"um…well…I…."

"Spit it out Dope!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Sasuke went silent and Riri was doing backflips on her mind, with was trying so hard not to squeel.

"..Is that true?"

Naruto just nodded.

"I love you too"

"PLEASE SASUKE! I'M NOT KIDDING!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Kiba screamed again, you could really hear the fear in his voice.

The three down stairs went quiet. That is until Riri ruined it. "Well, you better be on your way!!" She spoke as she started to push the two boys out the door. "Say cheese!" she said as she let the flash from her camera temporarily blind them and she pushed them out the door fully and closed it.

"Bluey! Shut Him Up!!!" Riri yelled up the stairs. As she turned around she saw Sasuke and Naruto kissing, and just as she was going to take a picture her battery died, and they walked away down the street.

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riri cried, as she almost got her precious yaoi on camera

Before going to bed that night, they stuck Orochimaru's and Kabuto's test results on the door, with a note that says, "Disturb and Die!!" signed by Riri.

What will happen to Kiba? Will he escape from Bluey? Will Naruto and Sasuke stay a couple? How does Orochimaru and Kabuto react to their test results? Why am I still asking questions? All these questions will be answered in the BONUS CHAPTER!!!! Stay tuned!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

I'm tired……..

We decided we wanted to have the bonus chapter after all, but that will come later…..

It's 3:18 AM, and I am bloodly tired…good night…..

R&R…Please?


End file.
